


Cover Art for Seeing In Color

by Thurifut



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thurifut/pseuds/Thurifut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some rough edges here... I didn't think it would come together at the beginning, with all the fun I was having with fire/smoke brushes.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cover Art for Seeing In Color

**Author's Note:**

  * For [what_alchemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_alchemy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Seeing in Color](https://archiveofourown.org/works/925328) by [what_alchemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_alchemy/pseuds/what_alchemy). 



> Some rough edges here... I didn't think it would come together at the beginning, with all the fun I was having with fire/smoke brushes.

 


End file.
